


The Closed-off Dullahan Classmate

by CRSwords



Category: (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Breast Fucking, College, Cum Swallowing, Dullahan - Freeform, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fsub to Fdom, Gentle Fdom, Hugging, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, L-Bombs, Missionary Position, Monstergirl, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Past Sexual Abuse, Riding, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues, big tits, classmates - Freeform, gwa, script offer, shared POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords
Summary: A boy(listener) sits next to a dullahan(speaker) girl in their college class. Casual conversation is met with mild hostility, but over time, the dullahan begins to open up to him and see him as a friend. After having a rough day, the girl invites the boy on a walk. She tells him she had been initially aggressive due to unpleasant instances with men in her past. The boy is kind and reassuring, which she is happy to hear despite some lingering trust issues. She feels comfortable inviting the boy back to her dorm where she insists on having sex, but only if it goes as she says it will.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult script written for an 18+ audience.
> 
> This script is open for anyone to use and adapt as they like, as long as I (u/CRSwords) am tagged for it.
> 
> The dullahan has had a rough past of several boys trying to take advantage of her or only seeing her as a freak and an oddity. She is cold and off-putting to the listener in the beginning in order to avoid letting someone get close to her again and hurt her. They will make some progress at becoming friends on the first day, but after a time skip, she will be noticeably closer and warmer to him. She will still have some lingering feels of doubt, however, despite the boy having no ill-intent.
> 
> For her voice, I imagine her being very blunt and monotone with him at the begging, rather than being overly aggressive and antagonistic. Once they are closer, she is still not extremely bubbly but has a more normal, casual tone. During sex, she is attempting to be assertive, but she is still not fully confident in herself yet. As I mentioned before, you as the speaker are completely free to interpret and voice the character as you would like.
> 
> Sound effects and cues are optional. You are free to tweak lines or improvise as you see fit.  
> [sound effects]  
> (cues)  
> *EMPHASIS*
> 
> A lot of ellipses (...) are used to indicate breaks in the conversation, as she frequently goes silent and does not seem to want to continue talking. Some are also used to indicate the listener is giving a longer response. You are free to judge how long those pauses are.

[classroom chatter as background noise]

what? Do you need something?

Just saying "hi"? ... Okay.

...

Look, I'm not interested in- oh, yeah, that's my pen... Thanks, and... sorry.

...

No. You didn't do anything wrong.

I'm just... not looking to make any friends right now.

...

Hey, I know we're stuck sitting next to each other for the semester, I just... I prefer to keep to myself.

I... was talking to those girls earlier, but they were just asking questions about if I can reattach my head to my body.

I was not having fun! They were just curious and I didn't want to be rude.

...

(Very blunt) No, it doesn't attach. I have to carry it around.

...

[Slam on desk] No, I don't have a problem with you! Do you have some kind of problem with me? I told you I'm not interested in being friends!

...

(Sigh) Alright, I'm sorry. Really. I guess I get a little defensive around some new people. A lot of them just want to bother me because I'm a dullahan. Please don't take it personally.

I know you were just trying to be friendly- I appreciate that. I also appreciate that you didn't instantly start asking questions the moment you saw me. That's usually how it goes. (Sound a little sad at the end)

...

(Annoyed/disappointed) Fine... yes, you can ask a question. I'm sure I've heard it before already.

...

Help you review that problem? Oh... yeah... I thought, you know, you were going to ask a question-(He finishes the thought of "about your head")- yeah, about my head.

Yes, I did do really well on the first test. I'm... surprised you noticed. Anyway, yes, I can help you go over it.

If you could just prop your paper up in front of my head, that would make it a lot easier to see.

[paper rustling] Thanks. Let's see... Okay, yeah. I see where you went wrong.

(She gets engrossed in the explanation and starts speaking faster with more energy to her voice. You can improvise ramble about a math problem here if you want, or just follow the exact lines.) So you started off well here, you kept everything organized, as you should because that's usually the first mistake of getting a problem wrong. You don't want to confuse yourself, especially for the longer problems. So, yes, good so far here, until you get to this part. You wrote the wrong number *THERE* instead of putting it *HERE*, and when you kept working with those wrong numbers, you got the wrong answer, of course. It's pretty simple, and you seem to know how to do it, so you just need to double-check your work next time and...

What's funny? Oh, shit. I got a little too into it... Sorry. Did you understand anything I was talking about?

You did? Okay, good. (She reverts back to a subdued tone) So, yeah. You know how to do it, you just need to be more careful...

(Small laugh) Your welcome. And yeah, I do like this stuff.

...

My name is Keeylin (or use your own name), by the way. It was... rude of me not to introduce myself earlier.

Yeah, nice to meet you.

...

Listen, I can see you want to ask a question- you don't have to keep staring at me like that. It's fine, I won't be annoyed this time.

...

No, the flame from my neck isn't actually dangerous, it's not even hot. So you don't have to worry about me burning down the building if I trip or something.

No, you can't touch it! 

N-no, nothing weird will happen, I would just prefer you... not to get so close.

(Suddenly angry) I am not afraid of boys! They just... I... guys always... (She trails off at the end and goes quiet)

...

I- I'm okay. I'm fine. Ummmm. (Sniffle) You see, sometimes people just see me as some... freak, because I'm different. A lot of people want to mess with me for fun and treat me like shit as if I'm not a normal girl too. Boys can be... a bit more cruel than girls in some ways, so that's why I was hesitant to speak with you.

(He says some kind and encouraging things/ telling her she's not a freak) ...

Thank you, that's very sweet. I know its not right for me to be rude- it really has nothing to do with you, I just keep my guard up a lot.

...

Thank you for understanding. That makes me happy to hear.

...

To go get coffee? (She is hesitant to say no) I... I can't. You seem like a nice guy and I'm sure it would be fun, but I-I just don't feel like I know you enough yet? I'm not exactly comfortable with going out a lot... I'm really sorry, and, ummm, I'm sure you're not happy to hear that so I'll make sure to sit somewhere else from now on.

...

(Surprised) Wait, really? You're not mad?

...

I just expected you would be upset that I turned you down. But, if you still want to talk in class, I... I would really like that too. 

Oh! Yeah, my flame. Ummmm, (embarrassed giggle) Yeah, that's a little embarrassing, but my flame grows when I'm... happy.

(Embarrassed) Well, yes, happy! I don't usually make a lot of friends in class, so... I'm glad we can talk.

...

Thanks. I wanted to apologize again for being kind of rude earlier. I'm happy you weren't too off-put by me.

...

Yeah, we can go over next month's project if you want. As long as your fine with doing it around here... at least for now?

Yeah? Cool. I'll... see you around then.

[Background chatter fades out]

(Give a long pause to indicate a time skip.) ...

[Background chatter fades in]

(Sounds sad/depressed) Hey, how're you?

Yeah, I'm... fine.

...

Oh, ummm, yeah, that is great. We both did really well on that project. I guess you finally caught on after all that practice, huh? (weak laugh)

No, no, it's fine, there's no need to pay me back or anything. You helped me as much as I helped you. And, I really like hanging out too, so that's enough for me.

...

No, really, I'm okay.

I'm not trying to hide my head! I'm just... trying to look at something... over there...

(He picks her head up) Hey! Whoah whoah whoah! Put my head down, please! Stop! Okay, fine, just put me down.

...

You didn't need to go that far, jeez. 

So, yes, I had a rough day today. Happy?

I... really don't want to talk about it here...

...

Will you... come on a walk with me?

Yes, really. I know I don't usually want to go anywhere, but... I think it's fine now.

Thanks. Let's go.

[Background chatter fades away]

...

[Sounds of footsteps walking]

(Deep breath) Earlier, I was on a bus back from the grocery store. There was some... creepy old man there too, and he kept looking at me for the whole ride. I had my head in the seat next to me. He kept staring and my body and then would make eye contact with me. I felt super uncomfortable, but I figured I could hang on until my stop. (Sounding more uncomfortable) But then he said... something dirty about how I'd be a lot of fun for a group of boys to play with, and that just... it brought up some bad memories. I got off the bus at the next stop and walked back to my dorm after that, but I can't stop thinking about what he said. (Holding back tears)

I know, he's a piece of shit. It still hurts to hear things like that, even if I'm used to them.

(Sad) Yeah... I guess I'm used to hearing them after so long. 

...

Could... could you hold my head for me? 

No, I'm okay. It just feels... safe when someone else holds my head.

Thank you. Here, take me from the bottom where my neck would be, and hold me close to your chest.

[shuffling sounds]

(Giggle) Yeah, this is fine. It's a little confusing for me perspective wise, so, can I also hold onto your arm? 

I can? Thanks.

...

I want to tell you about something that happened a while ago. It's not a happy story, but I want you to hear it. Okay... So, back in early high school, I actually wasn't as uncomfortable with my body. Plenty of kids were mean, and a lot of others just avoided me, but I was fine with that. Some people were nice, and there were these three boys who seemed to be especially nice to me. They'd compliment me, ask questions, and sometimes they would stare at me, but I was flattered- at the time. One day they came up out of nowhere and... asked which one I would want to fuck. I was really shy about sex stuff, so I got uncomfortable and didn't answer, which I guess they thought was hilarious. They started making jokes about how it must be all three of them since I didn't pick one, and... because I'm a monster girl. They would talk about how it looks like my body would work well with... multiple partners, so I should have no problem fucking all three of them. They would say more stupid shit like that every day for a while, but I just tried to lay low and avoid them. One day I was walking back home. They... ummm... ... I'm okay. I can keep going... So, they started shouting at me, calling me... just.. all kinds of awful names. I ignored them, which they didn't appreciate, so they ran up to me, grabbed my head out of my hands, and pulled my body aside to an alley next to a store. They said they had heard monster girls love sex, so I was just being a teasing bitch for ignoring them. Then they said... they said they would hold my head and make me watch while they took turns with my body... They were grabbing at my clothes and touching me, and... (Angry)They were fucking *LAUGHING* about it, too! I was screaming for help and they didn't care. I was so scared, but they only saw me as some game they could play with.

Luckily, a teacher heard me yelling and he ran over before anything escalated further. It took a while for them to be expelled- they argued they were just playing a prank, but they were eventually kicked out.

...

I don't know if they really would have done anything, or if they really thought it was some sick fucking joke, but that completely destroyed the trust I had in people. It made me feel like anyone, especially boys, that was being nice to me... well, that it was all fake. The disgusting comments and the blatant stares I get just made those feelings grow worse over the years.

So, there. That's why I am the way I am. I'm happy I was able to tell you about it, because- Oh!

...You're hugging my body with my head between us. (Small laugh) It feels a little weird, but... it also feels very warm.

(Getting a little choked up) Thank you. You make me feel so safe. You've always listened to me, but you never forced me to talk. You put up with my rambling when I got too invested in the work. You never bothered me about why I was always keeping my distance, all while still acting comfortable and having fun with me.

Thank you. Thank you for being different.Thank you for not treating me differently.

I'm always so happy to be around you, but it's hard for me to show that. So, ummmm, well...


	2. The Closed-off Dullahan Classmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy(listener) sits next to a dullahan(speaker) girl in their college class. Casual conversation is met with mild hostility, but over time, the dullahan begins to open up to him and see him as a friend. After having a rough day, the girl invites the boy on a walk. She tells him she had been initially aggressive due to unpleasant instances with men in her past. The boy is kind and reassuring, which she is happy to hear despite some lingering trust issues. She feels comfortable inviting the boy back to her dorm where she insists on having sex, but only if it goes as she says it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adult script written for an 18+ audience.
> 
> This script is open for anyone to use and adapt as they like, as long as I (u/CRSwords) am tagged for it.
> 
> The dullahan has had a rough past of several boys trying to take advantage of her or only seeing her as a freak and an oddity. She is cold and off-putting to the listener in the beginning in order to avoid letting someone get close to her again and hurt her. They will make some progress at becoming friends on the first day, but after a time skip, she will be noticeably closer and warmer to him. She will still have some lingering feels of doubt, however, despite the boy having no ill-intent.
> 
> For her voice, I imagine her being very blunt and monotone with him at the begging, rather than being overly aggressive and antagonistic. Once they are closer, she is still not extremely bubbly but has a more normal, casual tone. During sex, she is attempting to be assertive, but she is still not fully confident in herself yet. As I mentioned before, you as the speaker are completely free to interpret and voice the character as you would like.
> 
> Sound effects and cues are optional. You are free to tweak lines or improvise as you see fit.  
> [sound effects]  
> (cues)  
> *EMPHASIS*
> 
> A lot of ellipses (...) are used to indicate breaks in the conversation, as she frequently goes silent and does not seem to want to continue talking. Some are also used to indicate the listener is giving a longer response. You are free to judge how long those pauses are.

__________________________________________________________________________

While you're holding my head, can you please bring me up close to your face?

(Embarrassed) Oh, (giggle) hi. Very close now, huh? So... I want to kiss you, and since you have my head right now, you'll need to help me with that.

Y-yes, I could hold it, but... I want you to do it. Please?

(Surprised kiss) Oh! That was good. You are squeezing my jaw a little bit so,- oh, no, it's okay. You didn't really hurt me.

Ummm, I want to hug you with my body. Is that okay? 

Okay. Here. [clothes sounds]

And... can we kiss some more while I hold you?

(More kissing. Initially surprised again, but gets into it quickly.)

(Laugh) I know, it is a little odd, but... it feels good. The way you're holding my head makes me feel very secure in your hands. 

(Embarrassed) Oh, people are staring at us. Well, we are close now, so just follow me. I'll take my head back for now, please.

Close to... my dorm.

Don't be an asshole! I'm sure you can guess why. (Embarrassed) I'd like you to come in... just for a little bit.

Yes, I'm sure. I... I trust you, and... I think I like you.

(Frantic and nervous) Oh, wait! This is a little presumptuous of me! I just realized that I dumped all of my past on you a minute ago like that, and it must be a little confusing. Also... I'm not sure you even like me like that? I mean, I'm some creepy girl who carries around her head and has bright blue flames spouting from her neck. You've been very nice to me since we met, but... am I even attractive to you? Would you want to... sleep with me?

...

Really? You really felt that way about me since the first day? (Doubtful) This isn't some obsession with me just because I'm a dullahan, is it?

...

Alright, alright! I'll take your word for it- I believe you. I'm... sorry I doubted you. It's just, you know... like I was telling you about. It's hard for me to fully trust everyone, but I do really want to trust you.

You'll prove you're trustworthy? (Giggle) You better.

...

[Door opening]

Well, here's my dorm. I'm pretty sure none of my roommates are home, at least, I hope they aren't home. 

No, they're monster girls too. We hang out sometimes, and I like them well enough, but we each keep to ourselves more often than not.

You're joking, right? I don't want them home because I don't want them to hear any... noises.

You are joking, aren't you? (Laugh) Stupid.

[Another door opens]

And this is my room. Ummmm, (nervous laugh) yup. Here it is. Nothing special, I think.

...

Sooooo. Would it be okay if we just lay in bed together for a minute?

Okay. [Bed rustling sounds]

Can we do that thing again where we hug with my head between us? 

Mmmm. I like this. Ah, your hand feels cold on my thigh. 

Yeah, I'm okay. You can touch me. I... just because I shy away from guys doesn't mean I don't want sex. There's actually a lot of stuff I want to try.

No, I'm not a pervert! Everyone likes sex- I'm no different.

Shut up. Time for you to kiss me now. 

(Kiss for a few moments)

You want to see my boobs? Yeah, I want you to see. [Clothes rustling] I usually wear baggy clothes because they're kind of big and I don't want people to stare, but I am somewhat proud of them.

Do you like them? (Giggle) You can touch, if you want.

(Soft moan) Mmmm. Oh, what's your confession?

Mmhmm, on the first day when you asked about my fire?

Oh my god, you're the pervert! You didn't care about my flame, you were just staring at my tits! (Laugh) Well, I appreciate the honesty. (Kiss)

Okay... Okay. I'm ready now. Put my head on the pillow above my body and then... maybe you can get on top of me.

[More rustling sounds]

I'm wet because of you! You make me... really excited.

...

Oh, is that it? I was expecting something a bit bigger.

(Laugh) I'm joking, I'm joking! Your dick is cute. (giggle) No, actually... you're really hot.

I'm not stalling! Well, maybe not intentionally. Just-just start already.

(He enters)

(Slightly pained) Ah! Shit! I know I'm really tight, it hurts! 

I'm fine, I'm just super fucking nervous. 

I don't know...

Just hold on a minute. (Getting panicked) This... this isn't going to work. Stop. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. just... pull out.

(Breathing heavily) I don't know, I don't know. I'm really sorry. I do want this, but at the same time, I think I'm still kind of scared. (deep breath, then sigh)

(Getting choked up again) Fuck! You've been so patient with me, and I really do want to have sex with you, but in the back of my mind... 

No! We are going to fuck today, I want to. I... I have an idea.

I think... I think I want to be in charge of what you do... if that's okay?

Yeah. I want you to hold my head from your perspective and you're going to do *EXACTLY* what I tell you.

I... I know what it's like, but I think if I'm in control... it's like I'm fighting back against my memories. If that makes sense?

Yeah? Thanks. You're really sweet for doing this with me.

...

Shut up, my head is not that heavy. You're a big strong man, anyway, so you should be able to handle it.

(Giggle) Good. (Mocking) So strong. You better not drop my head now, tough guy.

Alright. Yes, your grip is fine. Now, the first command is to give me a kiss. (Kiss) Excellent job.

So, I do feel kind of bad about making you do all this... Shhhh, I know, you don't think it's a big deal, but I do. I want you to have some fun to start with. 

You said you like my boobs, yeah? Well, it just so happens that one of the things I've wanted to try is... tit-fucking... (Trying to sound assertive) So get that cock between my tits! ... Please.

There's lotion next to the bed. If you could rub that in... yeah, perfect. [Lotion rubbing sounds]

...

What do you think? Do my tits look sexy squished around your big cock? I think so.

I'll hold them like this, and you start moving slowly. [sounds from thrusting] No, bad boy! Too fast! (Giggle) Mmmm, that's good.

Yes, I'm doing alright. I do feel comfortable right now. You deserve a kiss for asking. So, kiss me! (Kiss)

Speed up more. Oh, perfect. (Moan) Can you bring my head a little closer? 

Ah, keep going just like that. Your cock looks really hot up close. Look at it jiggling my tits. You're doing a great job, keep going.

My fire? Oh my god, yeah. I don't notice it much, but, as I said before, it grows like that when I get... excited. But that just means your doing a good job.

No, I told you already- it isn't actually hot. 

...

No, I guess I *DON'T* have a dick close to a roaring fire, but... Alright, I command you to shut up about my flames! Thank you, and you'll be fine.

(Improv/ continue for a little longer)

You're going to cum already? That's... that's fine. Ah, wait, no! Cum when I tell you too.

I know you're getting close, but hold out for a little longer. 

...

Okay... Almost... now, go ahead and cum!

Ah! (Laugh) So good! You covered my chest in cum. Oh! you did get a lot on my pillow too.

No, it's fine. You gave me a really sexy show, and I had fun, so a little extra laundry isn't a big deal. Just get some tissues over there and clean me up. You can put my head down for a minute and rest those weak little arms of yours, too.

...

I still really want to fuck you. I'm enjoying this perspective, so I want you to keep holding my head.

Are you ready to go again now? Good.

Hmmm, what to do. Oh, maybe I'll just scootch to the end of the bed. Yeah, you stand in front of me, and I'll wrap my legs around you once... you're in.

(Deep breaths) Yes. I'm ready now. I'm okay. Maybe... maybe keep kissing me as you put it in?

(Kissing, then sharp moan while kissing) Mmmmm, that feels good now. Oh yeah.

No, it doesn't hurt. I am still a little nervous, but it's fine. 

Start- Oh, wait. Don't move yet. *ASK ME* to start!

Hmmm. (Giggle) yes, you may move now.

[Sex sounds start]

(Moan) Oh yes. That feels really fucking good. 

Come here, I'm pulling you in tighter with my legs now. Mmmm! *SO* deep!

Yeah. I would love you to run your strong hands all over my legs. Well, not right now, I want you to keep holding my head. Maybe... next time you can get more handsy.

Do those quick thrusts and (moan) move in circles a little bit.

(Giggle) Ah, fuck! You're really good. You're so fucking good.

I'm going to rub myself while you fuck me.

(Continue for a while)

Ohhhhh fuck! Keep going, I'm about the cum! Right... there.... Ah! (Orgasm) [Sex sounds stop]

[Roaring fire sounds]

Oh my god! Stay in me for a minute. (Breath for a few seconds)

Tell me (giggle) tell me how much you loved watching me cum on that dick.

Oh, I like to hear that. Kiss me! (Kissing) The fire was a little scary, I'll agree with you on that. If it was actually hot, you would have made me burn down this whole building from cumming so hard. (Giggle)

Mmmm, okay. I'm so glad you didn't cum again yet. Were you close?

No? What are you a marathon runner? Well, good. I want to keep going.

Now... Ah, cowgirl! I want to ride you!

You get on the bed, I'll get on top. [Bed rustling]

No, don't worry about holding my head, just put me down next to you.

Okay, I'm going to put you (moan) in again. Ohhhh wow. 

You... have permission to grab me wherever you want. I'm going to start moving now.

[Sex sounds start again]

Oh, you can't get enough of my tits, can you? I'll lean forward a little more and you can squeeze them. Not too hard though! You're only allowed to squeeze them *GENTLY*.

(Moan) I'm having so much fun with this. Us watching my body bounce on you makes me feel so... sexy! I (moan) feel so good. And not just because your cock is fucking incredible, but because I feel comfortable with my body for once. Seeing myself finally enjoy something I've been afraid of for so long, I... I feel strong. You make me feel strong, and you make me feel beautiful.

... (Small laugh) Saying that I've always been those... I don't know if that's true, but maybe you can help me make them true from now on. (Kiss on his cheek)

Right now though, I'm going to show you how strong I feel. Please, hold my hands will I fuck the life out of you! [Sex sounds get faster]

Yes, yes, yes! Oh god, riding you is fucking incredible! (Moan) 

(Improv/continue)

Please don't cum yet, please don't cum yet! Do not cum unless I tell you to. You understand? I'll let you do something *REAL* nice if you hold on.

I'm getting close again. Mmmmmm, fuck! Look over here. Don't look at my body, look at *ME*. I want (quick kiss) you to (quick kiss) watch me cum (quick kisses). I need you to only see *ME* right now. Not my body, just me. 

That's it. (Breathy laugh) *GOOD* job. So, so, so good. Keep looking at me. Don't think about how much you *NEED* to cum, just stay completely focused on my eyes.

Ohhhh! I love your cock. Fuck! I- I love you. I love you. I love you *SO* much! Ahhh, please! Mmmmm- (Gasping orgasm)

[Loud roaring fire]

(Out of breath) Holy shit. Ohhhh. Thank you. Thank you for seeing me. (Giggle) and thank you for not cumming yet- that must have been *SO* hard.

You deserve to finish. So... quickly- you can... I want you to facefuck me.

Yeah, I'm sure, I'm sure. Stand up, hold my head, and fuck my mouth until you cum. 

But umm, maybe don't be *TOO* rough. I do have a throat- where ever it is, and I don't want you to bruise it. 

(Breathing in and out) Give me a second... Alright, I'm going to hug you tightly from behind while you do it. Mmmm, feel my tits pressed against your back? Yeah. Go ahead, fuck me.

(Hard blow job/ gagging sounds)

(He pulls out, let you gasp for air for a few seconds) Ah! Oh, fuck. Okay, yeah. Keep going until you cum now. I can take it.

(Sounds continue)

(He cums in mouth, she swallows it)

(Gasping for air again) Holy shit! So much. Agh, shit. Wow. You came so hard down my throat, I thought I was going to choke! Thanks for giving me a chance to breathe. (Giggle)

I'm exhausted. Can we lay down on the bed and cuddle for a while?

Yeah, with my head between us, please. [Bed rustling sounds]

Mmmmm. I said... oh no, I did say that, didn't I?

Ummm, is that okay? Is it okay for me to say that I... love you? 

(Laugh) Well, good. I let it slip there and I can't really take it back.

Even if I could take it back... I wouldn't. I think it is true.

(Whisper) I love you.

__________________________________________________________________________

END

**Author's Note:**

> -As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my script! I want to improve my writing as much as possible, so I would really appreciate any comments or critiques you have.


End file.
